Maybe I'm a Nympho
by emisonfeels2
Summary: Emily and Alison are a couple, but Alison has an uncontrollable addiction. Will Emily put up with it? This story I strictly AU so don't expect the typical PLL story line. This is an emison story, with the mention of some of the other characters. There will be some hannily in the mix.
1. It Burns

EMILYS' POV~

My lips are burning on the rim of my cup, swigging away at chai tea. God, the subtle spice melting on my tongue, reminding me of her.

Her.

She was perfect, from her sunset blonde hair, to her ivory velvet skin, to her unfathomable curves that fit so perfectly into the palm of my hands. Her delicate blue eyes, god. Those eyes. I couldn't omit, I couldn't forget. She was dangerous. The sly smirk on her divine lips, the glimmer in her eyes, making you want more. Her fluidic illumination, the radiating warmth of her sleek skin.

Damn. I'm doing this shit again. Gazing straight into the paradox that is my life. My eyes are fixated on the stripped paint on the ceiling of my living room, my fingertips trailing lazily around the rim of my glass, back slouched languidly on the couch. I can still feel the blistering sensation of her lips on my own. The streams of torridity her wondering hands left on my skin. The feeling of her lips lagging on my neck, creeping down my stomach, to the button of my skinny leather pants. I'm scolding myself mentally, thinking back to just 40 minutes earlier. Nerves washing over me, her eager hands working on the button and zipper to my pants. Right before she ripped them off of me, I shot off of her bed. "I'm not ready for this" I murmur in troubled tone. There is a pained gleam in her eyes, and before she can even protest, I button my pants, and scurry out of her house and speed off to my house.

I snap out of the fragments that I'm still questioning the existence of. Alison Dilaurentis, my girlfriend.

FLASHBACK TO 1 HOUR AGO~

I have been in a relationship with Ali for about 2 months now. I have been overly apprehensive about sex. Ali hasn't pushed the subject too excessively, but she has definitely tried testing the waters, but I have made it apparent that I am not ready to take that step with her yet.

It's an elegant summer night. I and Ali are listening to foster the people on her IPod doc. Ali is laying on her back on her bed. I'm cuddling her, my face nuzzling into her neck, my right arm draped around her slim yet plump form. Ali really has filled out since she's been gone for the past two years. Her fingers drawing modest patterns on my back, her fingers trailing down to the hem of my sweater, pushing it up about an inch so she has the slightest access to the bare skin of my lower back. My breath hitches in my throat, maybe a little louder than I had intended. Ali must have noticed. "It's ok babe, I'm just stroking your back" she lets out a rewarding chuckle. Hanna always teased me as being considerably prudish. I have had sex before. But it's different with Ali, I want it to be _special. _I'm thrown out of my daze when I hear Ali speak up. "Maybe we should test our boundaries Em". Going by the look on her face, it is clearly evident that Ali is sexually frustrated. In reply, I straddle her hips and pull her into a heated kiss. My tongue grazing her bottom lip, biting it ever so softly, asking for entrance, and she gives in. I slide off her T-shirt that she snagged from my closet months ago. My hands finding the clasp to her bra, snapping it in the process. Her bra falling limply to the floor. My hands easing to her breasts, cupping them. "Emily", Ali moans nimbly. Before I can continue my assault, Ali flips us over and kisses down my stomach, going for the button of my leather pants. I start to process everything that is occurring before my eyes, and my body flings off of her bed. I button my pants and whisk out of her house and speed home.

END OF FLASHBACK~

I get off of my couch and stride up the stairs and into my room. The taste of alcohol on my lips, dripping down my throat, burning the lining of my stomach. Having your parents go out of town for 2 months really does pay off. I regret it all, what I did tonight, what I did to Alison. My right hand digs into my pocket, lazily feeling around for my phone, I pull it out of my pocket and I am instantly bombarded with texts and calls from Alison.

_Baby, I'm not mad, but rather confused as hell, please call me back, I love you Emily.-Ali xx_

I dial her number in a heartbeat while stumbling over to my bed.

Ali picks up after one ring. "Hello"? Ali says nasally from the other line, she has definitely been crying. "h-hey babe, I-I'm so sorry" I stutter, slurring along the way. "Em, have you been drinking"? Ali says, suddenly angrily. "Um, uh, y-yes" I manage to say. "I'm coming over". And the other line cuts off immediately. I falter over to my closet, and strip off my pants and sweater, and slip on grey sweats and a black lace crop top and put my hair into a loose rope braid. After I manage to slip on my clothes, I sink to the bottom of my closet. I hear my bedroom door open, and without warning, Ali is picking me up bridal style, and swiftly pulling back the covers on my bed, and tucking me in. I feel a warm body slip in next to me. I involuntarily caress her torso. "I-I'm so sorry baby" I manage to stutter out. "Y-You didn't deserve that shit Ali, I know that you have uh, certain needs, and I do too, believe it or not". I say eagerly against her chest. "We'll get there Em, but just rest baby". I get lost in her blue eyes, her soft heartbeat reminds me that she really is mine.

**Review! This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that great. I will also be completely open to prompts and suggestions **:)


	2. her

ALISONS' POV~

My eyelids flutter open, my hands trembling immensely. The smooth slope of Emily's hip below my fingertips. A subtle yet asperous breath hitting the nape of my neck.

I never believed in god. Never believed the earth was conceived in seven days. Never believed in a book full of prejudice assumptions, a book that is nothing but an opinion. A paradox.

I'm not sure who or what god is. I always felt like god came to all of us in peculiar articulations.

Emily was my peculiar articulation.

She is my religion.

I would sink to my knees, crucify myself. Anything for Emily.

I feel her body quiver underneath my touch, her profound auburn eyes glimmer as she bats her lashes at me. The corner of her opulent lips slightly rise, giving me her oh so adorable half smile.

"Hey you". She mutters, visibly tired.

"Would you like to join me in the shower"? I ask her in the spur of the moment, not sure of what her answer may be.

Her eyes glued to mine, bottom lip between her teeth, fingers twisting into my T-shirt.

"I-I'd love to", the words stumble through her lips.

I give Emily an amorous gaze, latching my hand to hers, guiding her into the bathroom.

I close the bathroom door, hands finding the hem of her lace crop top, gently pulling it over her head and letting it falter to the floor. I take her hands, escorting them to the hem of my T-shirt. She immediately strips the rest of my clothing. I'm left bare, vulnerable, unveiled before her eyes. My hands find the clasp of her bra, popping it, letting it drape to the pile of shed clothing, next to her bare feet. My eyes snap to her exposed chest, my hands creeping to the waistband of her sweats, pulling them down her protracted legs that could go on for miles.

Her warm caramel skin under my touch, sending a bolt of arousal to my lower regions. My fervid fingers, hooking into the edge of her lace thong, earnestly yanking them off of her.

I step past her for brief second, already missing the feel of her velvet skin. I quickly turn on the shower, turning the dial, putting the water on a hot, yet not overbearing setting, placing my hands on the curve of her lustrous hips, pulling her into the shower with me.

Emily swiftly gets under the shower head that hangs from the ceiling of the shower, giving off a mist effect. My eyes are fixated on the beads of water dribbling down her stomach, the way she runs her hands through her ombre hair, and the way her eyelids close when the tepid water showers over her face. I step up behind her, my arms snaking around her body, my hands finding her bare chest, groping her. I'm rewarded with a weighty moan that escapes her quivering lips. I take the body wash that sits in the shower compartment, squeezing it into my hands. I rub it ever softly down her stomach, stopping right below her belly and her pubic bone. She leans her head backwards, into the nape of my neck. Emily turns around, taking the body wash from my hands, squeezing it into her own. She rubs it down my stomach gazing deep into my eyes while she works her hands to my breasts. She carefully strokes them, making moans drip from my mouth.

"Em". I moan, reaching down to her thighs, picking her up and wrapping her around my waist.

Fleeing from the shower, I carry Emily into her room, placing her onto her bed. My lips latch onto her plump ones, my tongue involuntarily finding hers. I kiss down her neck, finding her 'sweet spot', nipping at it, leaving a mark. "A-Ali", Emily scrambles through words. My lips move between her breasts, kissing each one. Emily's breathe hitches when my tongues drags down her stomach, her muscles clenching beneath her skin. I look up, she's so beautiful. Her head is thrown back, her luminous locks splayed out on the pillows, her eyes closed, and her bottom lip between her teeth. I kiss my way down to her clit, using my tongue along the way. Emily's hands easing into my hair, urging me on. The flat of my tongue plastering onto her clit. Her thighs clamping onto my head, letting me know she is close. Moans and whimpers spilling from her lips, only turning me on even more. "I'm gonna cum Ali", Emily in the softest tone. I kiss my way up her immaculate body, capturing her lips with my own. "I love you", she says, gleaming at me with this look I can't quite comprehend.

Emily flips us over fervently, straddling me. "E-Em, please" I manage to orate. Her hands are everywhere, exploring every part of me. Kissing down my belly, I see only arousal in her eyes. I've never seen this look before. It's so... animated. My breathing is whimsical at this point. I feel her. Her tongue flicking my clit. "Emily that feels so fucking good" I say with a trifling tone. My hands gripping the sheets, almost ripping them with my grasp. All I feel is the warmth of her tongue on me, bringing me closer to heaven than I ever thought I'd be. Maybe god does exist. My body shakes with pleasure as I reach my climax. "Emily!" I practically scream.

Before I can perceive anything, am wrapped in Emily's warm embrace. "I'm starting to forget why I ever wanted to wait." Em says, letting out a chuckle.

When I look up to meet her warm gaze, I feel a twinge of arousal.

I roll onto her and attach my lips to her soft ones.

Maybe god does exist.

Review review review! I haven't gotten one yet so at least one review would be great! Tell me what you guys think?! I update daily, and maybe twice a day if I feel up to it :)


	3. Euphoria

EMILY'S POV~

The only thing I can feel is every curve, every fragment of Ali's naked body.

The soft skin of her breasts pressed against mine, her fingertips trailing up and down the small of my back.

A sly, devilish smirk appears on my face. Ali's eyebrows crease in turbulence.

"What's on your mind Em?" Ali asks, evidently interested.

I rise from the bed slightly, leaning over to my nightstand. Casually opening the drawer, my right hand digging searchingly through it.

I artfully pull out a humble sized plastic bag, with two, innocent looking pills. Who would've thought?

A wicked grin resurfaces onto my lips. "Open up babe." I purr into ear.

My hand dips into the bag, taking one of the white pills in between my fingers. Sticking out my tongue, I pop the pill onto it, leaning down to Ali's tongue, popping the pill into her mouth, never breaking eye contact. Her eyes flutter closed, as the pill slides down her throat.

Ali takes the bag from my grasp, dipping her hand into it, grabbing the last pill. Mirroring my actions, placing the pill onto her own tongue. Ali places her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me to her. Her tongue sliding over mine with such vitality. The pill gliding down my throat, settling itself in the pit of my stomach.

I sink. My back hitting the sheets, my head settling on the foot of the bed. Ali hovers above my body, reconciling herself in between my legs, our naked bodies osculating. Her blue eyes gazing down into mine. Her pupils inflating by the second.

I feel it. I feel everything. The room is a shade darker, my body is pulsating. Ali's skin is on fire above me. I can hear the rain cascading from the clouds.

Ali's lips are on my neck, burning into my flesh. My nails are raking down her back.

I try to speak, but the words just won't come out. I can't utter a word, all I can do is feel her heart clashing against her chest, similar to my own.

The drugs only start to kick in more.

I can feel her.

Everywhere.

Ali swells up from the bed, putting her phone on the music doc.

'James Blake-I mind' dripping through the speakers, only making my trip all the more intense.

"I'm so fucked Em." Ali chuckles out

"Mm, I'm on the fucking moon." I murmur in her ear.

I stride over to my nightstand, going for my stash of weed.

I pack a bowl in my mini pipe, light the bowl, and take a hit.

I lay back onto the bed as the smoke travels to my lungs, leaving its signature burn.

Ali returns to her spot on top of me. I take another hit and grab the back of her neck, blowing the smoke into her mouth. Her head falling back as she inhales. I watch the cloud of smoke submerge into the air as she exhales.

Having your parents out of town for two months really does pay off.


	4. Momentum

ALISON'S POV~

My back against the sheets, enveloping Emily in my arms.

Not a second of slumber given to me. Last night was a blur, a rather alluring night to say the least.

I chuckled to myself at the memory of Em, splayed out on the bed, hair in a tangled mess, laughter dripping from her lips.

But, that's when I enjoy her the most, when she lets go, breaking down her walls.

"What's got you so comical this early in the morning?" Emily says, squinting her eyes, stretching her limbs, almost pushing me off of the bed,

"How can I forget the little show you put on for me last night?" A smirk playing on the corner of my mouth. Emily's eyes are glossy, her eyebrows slightly creased in confusion.

"I was so fucked, my stomach is sore from laughing so damn much." Em murmurs, chuckling slightly.

I was grateful of Emily's vacant house. We're definitely not seeking out retribution any time soon, that's for sure.

"I'm so in love with you Em."

"I know, I love you too Ali."

"I always felt close to you. Em, but ever since we finally had sex, I don't think I can see the day when I'm not touching you."

Her eyes are studious at this point.

"I need to show you something babe." I whisper, walking over to my bag and pulling out my 'Emily' journal.


	5. Feel

Alison's POV~

It seems as if all I'm able to do anymore is just feel.

Feel emotions.

Feel comfort.

Feel _her._

Emily was my first. I'd waited a lifetime for her. To trace my fingers along the edges of her smooth skin.

To have her supple lips against mine.

To make her lose every facet of control with the swipe of my tongue.

My eyes beam towards her, watching the thick clouds of smoke escape her lips, as her head falls back against the pillows.

Her eyes meeting mine, rewarding me with a hazy gaze, eyelids hooded, and traces of red; obviously stoned.

"Are you still high?" She asks me, her voice slurring heavily. "I'm always high, Em." Emily shoots me a perplexed look.

"You are my drug, Em. Touching you makes my head clouded, yet it gives me such a heightened sense of clarity."

"But to answer your question on literal terms, yeah, I'm pretty baked." I add releasing a chuckle.

"Let's go get some breakfast from the brew, we need to get out of this fucking house Ali." Em murmurs with a smirk forming on your lips.

"I'm having a hardcore series of munchies babe." Em speedily adds.

I watch Emily rise from the bed, analyzing the way brunette meets blonde at the tips of her impeccable curls. She walks to her closet, her legs dipping into a lacy black thong, along with a matching push up bra. She pulls on a black pencil skirt that reaches mid-thigh, a white tank top, and a black blazer to top it off.

"Are you gonna sit there and drool all day or are you gonna put some clothes on?" Emily says, a smirk playing on her lips.

I tread towards her dresser, opening the drawer that she 'gave' me to put my clothes in for when I stay over. I snatch a pair of leggings and a band tee, a white thong and matching bra and put them on, throwing my hair into a messy yet decent bun.

I walk over to Em, grabbing her hand. "Ready to go, love?" I ask, my voice sounding hazy from bowl we just smoked.

"Yeah babe." She replies, a giddy smile on the corner of her lips.

We walk hand in hand to her car. The car ride filled with loving glances from each other as I snake my hand onto her thigh, inching towards her most private place.

"You're lucky I'm totally baked, or I'd totally go all prudish on you and slap your hand away babe." Em says, sternness intertwined with a hint of sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hmm, I'd rather not have your car wrapped around a tree on the side of the road." I say, as I remove my hand from her thigh.

We pull up to the brew, finding an open parking spot.

Em and I go inside and order and I hand the barista a ten dollar bill.

We find a quiet spot behind the curtains on a love seat in the back. I stifle out a moan as take a sip of my vanilla chai tea.

"This _almost_ tastes as good as you Em, watch out, you might have some competition babe." I tease, obviously joking, _nothing _compares to Emily Fields.

"Careful Ali, or you won't be getting any orgasms on my watch." she teases back wittily.

"Hmm, want to bet?"

**_sooo... I finally updated!_**

**_And just in advance, if you don't like my story, don't read it._**

**_I don't need unnecessary criticism... no shade lol._**

**_But if you have something good to say, please review ;)_**

**_Kisses~_**


	6. Damn Girl

Emily's POV~

Ali's fingers are hysterically raking into the edge of the love seat we are lounging on.

Her bottom lip confined tightly between her teeth, her cerulean eyes immersed on me.

Her right hand resting on my thigh, roughly groping it.

"Ali, not here." I growl, pointing out to her that we are still at the brew. "You know how much I love showing people that you're mine." Ali whispers into my ear, biting my earlobe, slowly making her way down my neck, coursing her tepid tongue on the keen skin of my neck. Her deceitful hand, landing on my quivering stomach, inching up ever so subtly, prying my boobs. "a-ail, please, not right now." I beg her, but the words don't seem to reach her ears, as her eager hand dips into my skirt. My neck arching backwards as I feel her fingers assaulting my clit. I'd be a lying bitch if I said that I wasn't ridiculously turned on right now.

_I am so thankful for those damn curtains..._

My eyelids almost confining, but not before Ali's hand ejects from inside my skirt.

Slight relief washes over me, until I see her getting onto the floor, right in front of the love seat, kneeling in front of me.

I'm too entirely astonished to form words as she parts my thighs, reaching up my skirt to amputate my thong, pulling it down to my ankles.

My head snaps up to search for any prying eyes.

Ali settles her head right between my thighs. Her eyes meet mine as a smirk invades her lips.

My hands claw at the love seat as I feel her tongue swirling firm circles on my clit.

"Say my name baby." She barely whispers as she continues her... ministrations.

"Fuck Ali." I moan as I tip my head back.

I gasp as she works tongue on me even faster.

"I-i'm gonna cum." I moaned, way louder than I had intended.

"C'mon baby, cum for me, I wanna taste you." She seductively moaned against me.

The vibration of her moan sending me over the edge, my body quivering as spurts of feverish heat swelter my entire body.

Her tongue plastered to my clit after my frenzy. My body jerks in displeasure.

"Alison, p-please stop." I murmur as I cringe.

Her eyes have a sadistic animation within her them,

"You're all mine Em."

**_So... how did ya'll like this chapter?_**

**_Please review! I'd appreciate some feedback._**

**_I have a cool twist I'm going to add to the story and I think ya'll will like it ;)_**


	7. So High

Ali's POV~

_Fuck._

I can't shake this feeling. The twinge in the pit of my stomach that ever so frequently travels between my thighs.

It's gotten so deranged that I want to do, let's just say, less than appropriate things to Em, _excessively_...

Curbing my sexual appetite is an infinity away of possibility for me.

I couldn't hinder my mind from gravitating to _those_ places, exclusively in the public eye, on display for anyone and _everyone._

I and Em are slouched on the couch, a soft blanket thrown around us.

My arms enveloping her, pressing her backside flush against my front.

_The Twilight Zone _distributed on the flat screen in her living room. My hand resting on her hip, massaging it, enjoying the feeling.

Without deprecation, my lips graze her neck. Her attention still fixated on the TV, not phased one bit.

Before I can channel any self-control, I'm on top of her, straddling her.

My lips find hers, guiding them in an endearment of synchronization.

She pulls back slightly, searching my eyes. "Just lay back, baby." I hum into her ear.

I slide down her body, seldomly riding her tank top up to kiss down her stomach.

My lips are come to contact with the waistband of her leggings. I instantly hook my fingers into them, pulling them down, followed by her thong.

Without hesitation, my head dips down between her thighs, my tongue rubbing persistently on her clit, making her moan crudely.

"God damn it Ali" She groans throatily. I grasp her thighs, and lift them, placing them over my shoulders, knowing it will probably feel so much better for her if I do it this way.

I moan at the taste of her. _God, I'll never get over the taste of her._

My tongue swirling firmly on her, as I insert two fingers into her, hitting her _spot_.

Her neck instantly tilts, arching backwards against the throw pillow. "Fuck Ali, that feels amazing." She manages to gasp out.

My tongue diligently working her clit, her hand tousles into my hair, tugging it, only turning me on _more._

Without falter, her moaning starts up again, turning into screams. Her toes dig into my calves, her hips rising ever so slightly.

Em lets out one last groan before coming undone beneath my tongue.

Once her breathing evens out, I kiss my way up her body, finding her plump lips. I can feel her stomach quivering beneath my own.

"Ali, we can't keep doing this." She murmurs, pulling away from my lips and gleams into my eyes with her hazy ones.

My eyebrows crease_, _as a booming laughter drip from my lips. "Was that meant to be funny?" I ask cheekily.

"Alison that was the fourth time we've had sex today." She says sternly, indicating that this is not the time to fuck with her.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" She continues, her voice softer this time.

I stare into her eyes for what seems like minutes.

"Baby, you can tell me anything, you know that." Em says, caressing my cheek.

**_CLIFF HANGER! _**

**_THAT'S WHAT YA'LL GET FOR THE LACK OF REVIEW ;)_**


	8. Nymphomaniac

Emily's POV~

There's something Ali isn't telling me.

I can sense it, by the way her eyes glimmer when she looks at me.

It's essentially, _animalistic._

The way her hands are rebelliously groping certain parts of my body at the most _inconvenient _times.

She won't even let me sleep at night, unless she can get into my pants, which I have _unsuccessfully _tried to deny.

Last time I had tried to reject Ali, I couldn't make a departure from her wrath.

The unforgettable spitting image of her face in the midst of her_ rage_, face bloodshot, eyebrows intensely creasing, eyes boiling over.

And when I did give in, which is perhaps, 9 out of 10 times, the sex was just, _profane_.

Ali and I always experienced fiercely erotic sex, but I kind of miss her softer side, even though slow and serene sex was considered a taboo these days.

I'm fractured away from my thoughts as I feel her lips on my neck, her tongue swirling unmethodically over my skin.

"Babe, I thought you were asleep." I manage to say through involuntary moans.

"You know I can't sleep without making my girl cum first." Ali growls in a low, seductive voice that I couldn't put my finger on.

Next thing I know she throws her legs over my hips, and straddles me. Her hands deceitfully snaking underneath my tank top, groping my boobs.

Even in the darkness of my room, I can see the _sly_ gaze in her cerulean eyes. "I could eat you up." Ali grunts in such a _foreign_ tone.

She kisses down my stomach, making her way to the waistband of my leggings. "Ali, I don't want to." I say in the most shameful tone.

Her eyes instantly meet mine, she narrows her eyelids, glaring at me as if I have two heads. "Mm, I can make you want it." She murmurs in a low voice.

I feel her attempting to pull down my leggings. My hands shoot down to her wrists, grasping them into a death lock.

"Ali, no." I sternly say, raising my voice at her.

She crawls up my body and and firmly presses her lips on mine, taking my arms, and pinning them above my head.

After several minutes a wiggling, I finally release myself from her grasp, and push her off of me, making her land on her back on the other side of the bed.

"Why are you behaving like this?" I ask, still in shock.

She just stares at me like as if she just came out of some sort of trance.

"Ali, you need to see somebody, I hate to make you do that, but we can't live like this. Honey, I can't allow you to have me every hour of the day, it's exhausting and it's just not normal." I say, trying my best to sound sympathetic.

"It's bad, Em." Her voice cracks as tears stream down her face. "Shah, it's going to be ok baby." I say as I cradle her.

"CeCe." She whispers. "What?" I ask.

"She put it all into my head at such a young age. She knew that I wanted you, even when we were 13. She would put sexual scenarios into my head, uh, about you. She taught me how to..." She trails off.

"She taught me how to pleasure myself. She never did anything to me, but, she would show me what to do... verbally... and she said it would help if I thought about you while doing it. i-i had my first orgasm thinking about you. I was so infatuated with it, you know, having orgasms while thinking of you. It got to the point of having sex dreams about you. t-they felt so real. I never had sex with anyone else, I never wanted to. I was so stuck on the idea of you being my first." She takes in a huge breath after letting out her mini speech.

"i-i don't know what to say." I murmur.

"I guess I'm a sex addict." She chuckles, obviously trying to make humor of the situation,

"I don't love you any less, babe. But promise me, you will see somebody." I say sternly, but with a loving intention.

"I promise." Ali whispers.

I lie down on my back and close my eyes.

I feel her hands under my tank top again, rubbing my lower stomach.

"Ali." I snarl.

"I won't do anything to you until you ask baby." she says sincerely

Hmm, having a nymphomaniac for a girlfriend is going to be _interesting_

**_Soooo... should i continue this story? Please review!_**


	9. Therapy

Alison's POV~

_Guilt._

_Embarrassment._

Yet so much _desperation._

__Collateral to the same need as a drug addict. Willing to do anything and everything to scratch that itch that just won't _go away._

Willing to sell your own _soul, _to feel the high, exceeding the common degree of measure. _Eminence._

Sex. From _Emily. _The person I'd sell my soul for. I'd do anything she asks of me. But..._sex..._ I couldn't deny myself such pleasure.

Until now.

"It's going to be ok babe, Dr. Toper won't judge a word you have to say. Just be honest with her." Emily say, caressing my cheek, igniting a feeling of comfort within me.

"You always know exactly what to say, the right way to touch me." I whisper in her ear.

I take in my surroundings once more, keenly observing the empty waiting room, listening to the subtle sound of rain landing on the roof of the psychiatrist's office.

"Alison DiLaurentis, are you ready to begin our session?" Dr. Toper called said. "Yes, can I bring my girlfriend?" I ask politely

"Of course, it would actually be more insightful to have Emily join us, so I can gain more perception of the situation." Dr. Toper said as she guided me and Emily to her cozy office, closing the door.

Me and Em sat on the love seat across from her. I took Emily's hands in my own.

"So, let's start off with yours and Emily's relationship, shall we?" Dr. Toper stated enthusiastically

"Me and Em met in 7th grade. Deep down, I've always known who I really was. I just never said it out loud. I fell in love with her the second our eyes met. It was uh... hard... to say the least, to maintain a friendship with a person who isn't even aware of your love towards them. Having the persistent urge to kiss them, to touch them. Freshman year, I kissed her at a sleepover. I had an older friend named CeCe, when I was 14, she was 18. She was aware of my desire for Emily, she would always put scenarios into my head, sexual scenarios. It got to the point where I started to believe in them. She showed me how to touch myself, she didn't touch me, but she _told _me how to do it, she would tell me to imagine Emily touching me. I would do it every night, it eventually got to the point of having sex dreams about her. At sleepovers, I would have to hold back the urge to _have _her. Sophomore year, I told her that I love her. She reciprocated the same feelings, but wasn't ready for a relationship. She had a boyfriend, and a few flings with other people; that crumbled my heart to fragments. I would kiss her and kiss her, but she still didn't want to be with me. We lost contact for a few months, but we found our way back to each other. senior year, which ended 2 months ago, she told me she loves me, and that she couldn't admit it to herself back then. We became official, but Em didn't want have sex, she was scared. I pushed her a couple of times. When we finally made love, it just happened so organically, it was so raw. I lost my virginity to her that night. We are each other's first love. But after our first time, I would have this undeniable urge to have excessive sex. It got to the point of having sex 5-6 times a day. And if Em said no, I would throw a fit. So she thought it'd be best to see a therapist." I let out a lofty breath as I finish my speech.

Dr. Toper has tears trickling down her cheeks. I look at Em, who gave me a loving gaze.

"t-that's such a beautifully complex story Alison." Dr. Toper stutters. "From what I have gathered so far, your situation is much like pot of boiling water. The top of the pot is preventing the steam from coming out of the pot. Over time, the burner gets hotter, and the bubbling water only rises higher, boiling over, water coming through top. Basically, having those scenarios fixated into head affected you, especially because you wanted them, and it brought out suppressed thoughts and desires. Your abstinence only made you suffer, and now that you know you can have an outlet to that desire for Emily, you abuse it, and not intentionally, you don't even realize you're doing it a majority of the time. But I have a medication that will help. It does not necessarily decrease your sex drive, but it will help you separate mind from matter, basically. It will help you realize what you're doing when it comes to your desires. Now, when it comes to stopping yourself from excessive sex that will be something that you will have to train your mind to do, and with Emily's help, it will be easier to control. It is healthy to have sex once a day, so you will have to train your mind to stick to that ultimatum." Dr. Toper says.

She hands me container of pills, and dismisses me and Em.

"You were amazing in there, Hun. But you need to understand, that from now on, when I say no to you, it's for your own good. Like she said, we will have to train your brain the 'once a day' ultimatum." Em says sweetly.

We pull up to her house, and we walk inside holding hands. I go to the kitchen and get a glass of water, and down two of the pills my therapist proscribed to me.

I make my way up stairs and into her, well, our bedroom.

The lights are turned off, the only light in the room is the candles flickering from her nightstand. Emily and laying on her back on the bed.

"Let me give you a massage baby." She says alluringly.

_God I want her. I want her naked and writhing beneath me, I want to make her cum._

_No Ali, stop._

I walk over to her on the bed, trying so hard to ignore the ache between my legs. Trying to fight off my demons.

I peck her on the lips before taking off my shirt followed my bra.

I crawl on the bed, lying flat on my stomach.

She sits on my bottom, placing her soft hand on my back, stimulating every bone, every muscle.

Her hands send me into a state of delirium.

_God, I want to be in between her legs_

_I need her naked. Now._

__I squeeze my eyes shut, swallowing the lump in my throat.

I moan as her skilled fingers stimulate the back of my neck.

"Em." I whimpered as my self-control was slowly slipping through my fingers

She flipped me over, straddling my hips, kissing down my neck._ I'll never get enough of this feeling._

__She kisses down my stomach, sliding my shorts and thong down my legs.

My eyes role into the back of my head when her tongue latches onto my clit, firmly brushing it with the base of her tongue.

"Fuck yes! Mm Emily!" I moan loudly.

She flips us to where she is lying on her back.

She takes me by surprise when she grabs by hips, and places me on her face.

Her tongue returns to my clit, flicking it like her life depended on it.

My head tilts back. I'm heaving out the point.

"IM GONNA CUM." I scream as I rock my hips against her tongue.

I moan loudly as the frenzy evades my body.

Her tongue stops and she flips us over and cradles me into body.

"Fuck Em. How do you even do that"? I chuckle.

"I don't really think about it, I just kind go with the flow." She says with a smirk.

"Go to sleep babe." Em adds.

"But-" she cuts me off. "Goodnight Ali." She smiles

_This woman will be the death of me._

**_So, do you like where I'm going with this story?_**

**_Please review :)_**


	10. Dictionary

ALISON'S POV~

_Nymphomaniac-_

_A woman who has abnormally excessive and uncontrollable sexual desire._

That's not me.

It's a part of me, but it's not _me._

_Sweet child, precious child._

_You've come into this world bright and shining,_

_Radiant and perfect;_

_Such a pure force that perfection becomes an understatement._

_I will tell you now, precious child;_

_Your perfection will not last._

_You will soon start thinking and feeling_

_And looking nothing like they think you should._

_Your brightness, your shining beauty _

_Will end._

_You see, precious child,_

_Society loves conformity._

_Society loves sameness and things that fit perfectly inside boxes and molds._

_You don't fit these molds._

_For you, as for me, these boxes... they are far too small._

_Precious child, we are different, you and I._

_We think, we feel, we hold ourselves differently._

_And different is a thing they can't stand, and they dictate what perfection should be, and also what it is not._

_They love you as long as you're perfect, precious child._

_They love you as long as you uniformity doesn't end._

_But it is not you that they truly love._

_No, it never was._

_They fear you. They fear us. _

_I didn't come from a dictionary._

_Neither did you._

__If only I could revisit my younger self, informing her what was to come, and to be _ok _with it.

But she's gone. And honestly, I don't need her anymore.

I want Emily. I _need _her.

It would be wise to try to not have sex for a while, but at least we are sticking to a 'once a day' regimen.

I can't seem to gain the courage to tear my eyes from her body, wrapped in a thin, white towel.

I try to keep myself seated on the bed, as the towel drops to the floor.

The vagrant beads of water dribbling down her voluptuous, inviting stomach, much more interesting and, well, tempting, than the book I'm _trying_ to read.

She then, grabs a bottle of coconut scented lotion, and massages her skin with it. Moving from her long, sexy arms, to her breasts.

My jaw practically hits the floor when she's radically _groping _her chest, massaging ever so subtly, yet it has such an effect.

"Em. Come here." I moan.

Disrobed and exposed, just for _my_ eyes to see, she walks slowly to the edge of the bed.

I run my trembling fingers up and down her smooth stomach. _Damn._

"I want to go slow tonight, baby." I murmur, looking deep into her eyes. She doesn't need to reply, the gleam in her eyes is the only recognition I need.

I wrap my arms around her body, groping her tight yet soft ass, earning a low, throaty groan from her.

I slightly lean forward, my lips meeting her neck. Sucking and nipping, marking _my _territory on her.

She moans. _God, she's so incredibly sexy._

"This." I growl, gripping her ass in my hands. "Is mine, every part of you is mine." I growl again.

I momentarily get up from the bed, stepping right in front of her, our fronts almost touching.

This will be easy, considering I'm only in a thong and a tank top, no bra in sight.

I seductively gaze into her eyes, while sliding my thong, slowly down my legs.

Biting my lip, I pull my tank top over my head, tossing it behind me.

I reach down, grabbing her warm hands, putting them on each breast. The radiating heat of her hands feels_ amazing_ against my hard nipples.

She gropes and squeezes, until I hastily reach underneath her thighs, wrapping her legs around my waist, carrying her onto the bed.

I moan loudly at the skin on skin contact. _How can you not be addicted to this feeling?_

I settle myself between her thighs, on top of her. My lips are assaulting hers in a matter of seconds.

The tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach never subsides, never gets satisfied. It's always there, always traveling between my thighs, pulsating until it gets what it wants.

I can feel how wet she is, _I'm making her this way._

She hasn't said a word. But I can tell she wants this, her hips role against mine.

I kiss down her neck, to her breasts, taking her hard nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue crucially around them, earning a nice, soft groan.

I glide my tongue down her gorgeous stomach. _I definitely have a stomach fetish._

I kiss slowly down to her inner thighs, softly biting them. Her breathing is hard and heavy, her chest heaving.

I glide my tongue softly against her glistening folds. Her bottom lip is confined between her teeth, holding back a moan.

"I want to hear you baby." I murmur against her folds.

I rub the flat of my tongue on her clit, firmly massaging it at a swift rhythm.

She loses it. She throws her head back against the pillows, letting out a strained scream, still not saying anything.

I grab her thighs and throw them over my shoulders, sucking her lips into my mouth.

I circle my tongue around her entrance, teasing her. She reaches down, pushing my head further into her.

I give her what she wants, dipping my tongue in, rubbing her sweet spot with the tip of my tongue.

I move my tongue back to her clit. Over time, I've learned that she can't orgasm without clitoral stimulation.

Her hips slightly wiggling as I suck her clit into my mouth, caressing the tip of it with my tongue. _I've also discovered over time that she's extremely sensitive._

I bring my right hand to her lower stomach, firmly pushing down. I can tell she's about to cum, her back slightly arched, her muscles trembling beneath my touch.

Her breathing speeds up, as my tongue works on her even faster.

She releases a scream as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.

I continue to assault her clit, until she starts to squirm, lightly pushing my head away.

I kiss up her body, reaching her lips.

"I love how responsive you are to my touch, it's like you don't even mean to. Just touching you, I can feel your muscles reciprocate. It's a major turn on." I coo, looking inter her light brown eyes.

_But I promise you, I'm not from a dictionary._

**_Are my sex scenes any good? Please tell me, because I'm still relatively new to smut lol ;)_**


	11. What I Want, I Get

ALISON'S POV~

Naked.  
>I love every shape and form of it. It's a raw state of being, stripped away from masks.<br>Free of the nagging itch of artificial fabric.

The skin on skin contact with Em is indescribable.  
>Her soft breath, subtly hitting the crook of my neck, her legs intertwined with my own, her gorgeous stomach mingling with mine.<p>

I can't sleep. It's 3:00 AM, and I'm ridiculously horny (as usual.)

The urge to wake my angel up and have my wicked way with her is scraping relentlessly at my brain.

She just looks so serene, so at peace. But I'm way too selfish, way to deranged to deny myself, or her, such pleasure.

Cautious, not to wake her, I gently push her off of me, and onto her back.  
>I look up, her eyes are still closed, her breathing is steady, and a slight, cute little snore escapes her nose.<p>

I kneel right in front of her sleeping form, and gently part her thighs, placing myself in between them, feeling how wet and wanting she is, even in her state of slumber.

I place soft kisses down her neck, making my way to her breasts, sucking lightly on each nipple, an involuntary moan dripping from her lips.

I make my way down to her stomach, sucking and nibbling.

God, her stomach.

I kiss lower, until I reach her womanhood. I glide my tongue along her folds, reaching her clit, assaulting it, feeling it harden drastically beneath my tongue.

Emily surrenders a throaty, _sexy_  
>Moan.<p>

She's so _responsive, _and it only makes me crave her _more._

I suck her clit into my mouth, massaging it wholesomely.

Her legs begin to shake, her back arches slightly.

Her eyes flutter open as she cums on my tongue.

"Ahh yes! Fuck!" She screams

When she finally comes down, I crawl up her _ravishing _body, and kiss her silky, plump lips, dipping my tongue into her mouth.

"As much as I enjoyed that, why did you just go down on me while I was asleep, babe?" Emily asks curiously.

I just shoot her a _'do I really need to answer that' _look.

I bite my lip, contemplating on whether or not I show Emily her surprise...

FLASHBACK TO 24 HOURS EARLIER~

"Hey babe, I'm going to stop by Hanna's house for a bit, she needs help ridding out her closet." Em says with a chuckle.

"Ok Hun, drive safe, I love you." I murmur, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Mm, I love you too" she replies, and walks out of the front door.

I've been giving some serious thought to how I could surprise my girlfriend, in a... _Pleasureful_ way.

I reach into the pocket of my sweatpants, grabbing my phone, and open my google app.

I type in 'sex shops in rosewood'. The closest one is literally right down the street in rosewood square, its walking distance, which is perfect considering the fact that I don't have a car.

I throw on some converse and jog as fast as I can over to rosewood square, until I see a sign in neon lights that spells out '_sensations sex shop'. _I nervously open the door to the shop, walking in, and the scent of essential oils filling my senses.

This place is packed with variety.  
>There is a section for lube, oil, rubber suites, whips, handcuffs, dildos, etc. I was slightly out of my comfort zone, but there was something strangely comforting about this.<p>

I am no way looking to 'improve' our sex life, because it is mind blowing without any... _Equipment, _but I'm more so doing this, test our boundaries and to try new things. To be _spontaneous._

I walk to the very back of the store, to the strap on section. I grab one off of the shelf, examining it. Apparently these are new, because the label says 'pleasure for two'. Apparently, the aggressor (the person wearing the strap on) feels pleasure too.

I read the label more thoroughly, discovering that there is a vibrating nub at the base of it, that's meant to stimulate the clit of the aggressor.

_This is perfect._

I make my way to the register, spotting a cashier who looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Nice choice, would you like some lube to go with this? I'll throw it in for free." The cashier asks kindly.

"Yes, Of course, thank you!" I say

"Your total will be $20.00 ma'am." She says cheerfully.

I hand her a 20 dollar bill, and she give me my bag.

"I'm assuming this is for you and you girl?" She asks, yet it was more of a statement.

"Mm, yeah, I'm surprising her with this, I hope she likes it." I say as I smile to myself, just thinking of my goddess of a girlfriend makes me mushy inside.

"Not trying to get all technical, but she might be a little stoked at first, so just go slow with it." She says in a polite manner.

"Well thank you. I should get going now." I say with a smile, and head back home, hiding the bag under our bed.

END OF FLASHBACK~

Emily looks at me quizzically as I reach under the bed, pulling out the bag.

I pull out the strap on and lube.

Emily's eyes widen in what seems to be horror. Her hands start to shake from what seems to be anxiety.

"W-where did you get that?" Em stutters.

"I kind of went to the sex shop, the other night when you went over to Hanna's, and I just wanted to try something new." I say confidently.

She just stares at the strap on, her eyebrows creased. She must've noticed the 'pleasure for two' feature.

"We don't have to, baby, I won't force you. But I think we'll both enjoy it if you give it a chance." I say sweetly.

"Ok, I want to, but this just tiny but out of my comfort zone, but I want to try it." Em says hesitantly.

I get off the bed, and light the candles on the nightstand.

I get back on the bed, pulling the covers back, and straddle her.  
>I grab the strap on, and adjust it to my size, putting it around my waist.<p>

I take the lube, and put it on the strap on, and the. I turn on the vibrating feature.

I moan softly. _Damn, this was a good idea._

I part her thighs slightly, and pull the covers over us.

I place the tip of it at her entrance.

I look at her face, she looks terrified, yet eager.

"Hey, I won't hurt you, baby." I whisper. She nods appreciatively.

I enter her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. I know she's been with boys in the past, but she said that it's been awhile. Me on the other hand, totally gay.

I push into her fully, earning a moan. "Please, Ali, more." She moans.

I pull out, just to plunge back into her. I moan loudly, as my clit is placed firmly on the vibrating nub.

I take both of her hands and hold them above her head as she wraps her legs around my hips.

"God, you're so tight baby." I grunt into her ear. All I hear are Emily's whimpers and screams.

"Mine!" I growl as I pump into her hard and fast.

The sight of her underneath me and pleasure, mixed with the sensation of the vibrator feature, I cum hard with a loud moan.

"Mm fuck, I'm Cumming" I scream.

Seconds after, Emily comes undone as she meets my thrusts, her nails clawing at my back.

"Unnnn yes baby I'm Cumming!" She screams.

After we both calm down, I pull out and turn off the vibrating feature, take off the strap, and put it on the nightstand.

"So I'm guessing you liked it, baby?" I manage to say while trying to catch my breath.

"Fuck, that was amazing, Ali." She says through breaths.

I blow out the candles, and cradle her in my arms, watching the moonlight dance on her sleek, tanned skin.

**So this was a bit out of comfort for me, but I did it! Did y'all like it, should I do more chapters like this?**


	12. ViceVersa

EMILY'S POV~

That was eventful, to say the least. I certainly wasn't expecting... _That._

But in a strange, deranged way, I loved it.

For once, I'm awake before Ali. She's lying on her back, her eyes closed, and her breathing steady as a calm ocean. Her arms on a death grip around me, as if she was scared I was going to slip through her fingers.

I look up, to see her soft ceruleans staring through me. "Good morning baby, how'd you sleep?" Ali manages to say in her sexiest morning voice. "I slept like a baby." I say, stroking her cheek. "Hmm, I wonder why." She says in a semi sarcastic tone.

"Do you maybe wanna go to the lake today, we can pack a picnic, and if you behave, I'll bring some wine?" I say, hoping she'll say yes, because we never get out of my house, well, technically her house, since my parents have been gone awhile, and will be gone for another few weeks.

An ear to ear grin appears on her face. "I love the sound of that, it'll be so romantic." She whispers, looking into my eyes. "Ok, well let's get dressed and we'll help each other pack some food for the picnic." I say, getting out of bed and walking to my closet, slipping on my bikini, and putting on high waisted shorts and a black crop top over it.

After Ali gets dressed, I grab the picnic basket from the storage closet in the hallway, and we make our way down to the kitchen.

"Let's just pack some fruits, and some wine." Ali says, wrapping her arms around my waist, kissing and nibbling on my neck. "Mm, o-ok" I stutter out, while getting some strawberries, bananas, blueberries, pineapple, and a bottle of wine, and putting them in the picnic basket.

Me and Ali make our way to my car, putting the basket in the backseat, then I get into the driver's seat, waiting for Ali to settle herself in the passenger's seat, than it start driving to the lake.

_Of course Ali was going to pull something like this._

All I feel are her lips on my neck and her hand between my thighs, trying to unbutton my shorts. I grab her hands, trying to keep my focus on my driving. "Ali, _stop." _I say sternly, tearing my eyes from the road, and looking into her eyes, letting her know that this is _not _the time. She withdraws her hand, looking offended. "Baby, you know that I love you, and that I'd do anything for you, but I'm driving, plus, there's time for _that _later, ok Hun?" I say, softer this time. "Ok, I'm sorry, Em. I forgot to take my pills this morning. And even when I do take them, they don't help all that much." Ali says, shamefully. "I know that you can't help it Ali, I'm not coming down on you. But let's just try and have a nice day at that lake. I promise that the bed will still be there when we get back." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "Now let me see that beautiful smile of yours." I say, leaning over, giving her a quick kiss. She just smirks at me.

After about 10 minutes, we arrive at the lake. We get out of the car and grab the picnic basket, and make our way to the lake.

I lay down a blanket on the sand putting the basket onto it. We both take off our exterior clothing, leaving us in our bikinis. I look up and down her body, starting with her soft face, down to her plump breasts, down her adorable flat stomach, to her short toned legs. _She is so fucking sexy._

She sits on the blanket, taking out some strawberries, and starts to nibble on them. I do the same, and grab the bottle of wine, pouring both of us a glass.

She takes the bag of strawberries, grabs my hips, swiftly placing me on her lap, and starts feeding me.

I grab the back of her neck, pecking her softly on her warm lips. "I love you so much, Ali." I say, as I kiss her neck. "Mm, you don't even know how I love you, Em." She moans.

I grab my glass of wine, taking a sip, and run into the lake, dragging Ali with me. We swim around, splashing each other. She picks me up, wrapping my legs around her waist. We just stand in the water like this, not talking, just feeling each other, just hearing the melodic sound of birds chirping, just being in the present moment. _I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman._

_"_Your skin is so soft." Ali says into my neck, rubbing her hands up and down my back. "I love you, Alison."

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, Em. It's so unreal." Ali gasps out. I grab her Chin, and kiss her lips.

"Are you ready to head back, it's getting dark." I say. "Sure babe, thanks for today, it was very much needed." She says as she pulls me out of the water. We pack everything up, and drive home.

I unlock the front door, and place to basket on the kitchen counter.  
>"I'm going to take a shower" I say and go upstairs to the bathroom.<p>

I take off my clothes and jump in the shower. Enjoying the sensation of the warm water, I wash myself and jump out, dry myself off with a towel, and put on legging and a spaghetti strap tank top.

I think about last night, and how spontaneous, yet so sexy it was.

I walk into my room, spotting Ali on the bed, seeming to be in deep thought. I walk to the bed, and straddle her hips, capturing her lips with my own.

She immediately tries to flip us over, but I stop her. "Uh, you know how you, uh, used the strap on, on me last night?" I stuttered, she nodded as she caressed my cheek. "I uh, wanted to use it on you." I say, a little nervous. "You don't have to ask for approval babe, you know you can do whatever you want with me." She whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I push her onto her back, immediately ripping off her clothes, and she does the same to me, leaving us both naked. We both moan at the skin to skin contact. I reach into my nightstand, and grab a line of thick string, and tie her wrists together, and to the bed. I kiss her neck, biting her sweet spot. She moans, rocking her hips into mine. I kiss down to Ali's breasts, taking each nipple into my mouth. I kiss down her stomach, and down to her inner thighs. "Please Em." She desperately whimpers. I immediately plunge my tongue inside her, as far as I can reach, making her scream my name. "God Ali, you're so fucking wet for me." I manage to say. "Mm, I'm always wet for you baby." She says in between moans. I remove my tongue, making her whimper. I tease her clit with the tip of my tongue, slightly tracing it, but not giving her what she wants, not yet. "Please baby, please" she begs helplessly. I give in, wrapping my lips around her clit, firmly massaging it with my tongue, she pushes my head farther into her. I flick my tongue on her clit one last time before completely removing my head from between her legs.

I reach into the nightstand, pulling out the strap on. I slyly smirk at her. She longingly gazes into my eyes. I put on the strap on, putting some lube on it. I turn on the vibrating feature. Holy shit this is nice. I settle myself in between her legs, rubbing the tip up and down her slit, causing her to whimper. "I'm going to make you beg for this." I growl into her ear. I slide the tip ever so slightly into her, just to pull out. "Emily, p-please, fuck me, please make me cum." Ali begs, placing her hands on my ass, pushing, trying to get me to enter her. I chuckle, shaking my head. "You're going to have to do better than that, princess." I whisper into her ear. After several minutes of her begging, I fully enter her, making her cry out. "Yes! Fuck me baby!" She screams, wrapping her legs around me. I begin to pound into her. I didn't realize that she had freed her hands from the restraint I put on them.

"Say my name baby" I murmur as I create a steady rhythm. "Fuck yes, mm, I'm yours Emily. Fuck I'm going to cum." she moans, meeting my thrusts.

Her legs tighten around my waist, her nails raking down my back.

Her breathing is erratic at this point, if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was hyperventilating.

"FUCK I'M CUMMING" She screams, the sound of our skin slapping filling my ears, along with her animalistic screams. Soon after, my orgasm crashes into me, causing me to moan loudly into her neck.

After we both come down, we just stare into each other's eyes.

"Holy fuck, that my amazing." She giggles. "I honestly didn't know you had it in you." She adds seductively as she rolls on top of me.

**So how did you guys like dominant Emily? Was this chapter any good?**


	13. Don't Say A Word

ALISON'S POV~

I never thought in a million years that _this_ would ever be possible.

That Em would be mine, that she'd ever be wrapped in my embrace, that she'd ever kiss me, that we'd ever _have sex_. But the best things in life are unexpected.

I've been having a deep desire for me and Em to get a place together. Yeah, we live together now, but I want a place that is strictly _ours,_ just for me and Em.

_God, her skin is like silk_, I think to myself as a stroke my fingers up and down her back, feeling every fiber of her olive skin.

"Babe?" I say, immediately receiving her attention. "Hmm?" She mumbles. "I know that you and I are kind of living together now, but, how would you feel about getting our own place together?" I confidently ask. There's a hint of uncertainty playing on her features, but a look of gratification instantly surfaces. "That's actually an amazing idea babe, I have actually been saving up a lot of money, how about we start looking today?" She says, determined. An ear to ear grin invades my lips. "We can _really_ start our life together." I whisper, before our lips meet. I moan as she slips her tongue into my mouth, rubbing hers onto my own. I take her bottom lip into my mouth, tenderly sucking on it, making her release a whimper. She pulls away, looking into my eyes. "Let's get dressed." She mutters before hopping out of bed, going to her closet, putting on a black strapless jumpsuit, which caressed her curves, accentuating them _perfectly._ She went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup as I went to her closet and picked out a casual floosy, black strapless dress. I decided to just put my hair in a cute messy bun, not feeling like doing my hair or makeup.

I walk into the bathroom, and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, traveling my hands up to her plump breasts, giving them a firm squeeze, earning a tiny yelp from Em. "Babe, now is not the time to be turning me on." Em mutters with a chuckle. "Hmm, last night definitely showed me that you aren't such a prude after all, what changed?" I said, playfully egging her on. "Uh, the fact that we are leaving to go house hunting." She says, chocking back a laugh. "Mm, you have a point, babe." I say, retrieving my hands from her breasts, and giving her a smack on the ass before going downstairs, yet again, earning another yelp.

I put on a pair of simple, black flats, and wait for Em by the front door.

After about five minutes, she comes down the stairs, and grabs my hand. "You look perfect, Em." I say lovingly, pecking her on the lips, then drag her to her car. I get in the driver's seat, and start driving once she gets settled in the passenger's seat. "So how do you feel about living near, or on French creek?" I ask hopefully ask her. "I've always wanted to live near water." Em says anxiously.

French creek is a creek approximately 15 minutes out of rosewood, so we'd still be able to see our friends and family.

We finally reach a beautiful neighborhood with two story houses, which have docks leading into the creek. The air smells of the tropics. I could definitely get used to this.

Me and Emily walk hand in hand, down a narrow street, next to Victorian homes. We continue walking, until a 'for sale' sign catches our eye. It's a unique, yet not over the top. It's two stories, but doesn't scream, 'beware, rich yuppies live here', it's elegant, yet neutral. It's a subtle, chamomile yellow, with indigo window shutters, and a cute wrap around porch.

We _had _to get this house. "Em, we'd be so happy here. Don't you love it.?" I say, over excitedly. "I don't even know the price yet, but I say fuck it. We're getting this house." Em says, kissing my lips.

She gets out her phone and dials the phone number on the for sale sign. She walks a couple of feet away, rambling something to the real estate agent. After about 5 minutes, she walks back over to me. "We are going to the real estate office tomorrow to purchase the house." Em says, obviously ecstatic. "Oh my god! Baby, I'm so glad!" I practically scream, grabbing her face and pecking her lips.

We are on the couch, snuggled up in blankets, watching a movie called 'Submarine'.

Suddenly, I feel her warm lips on my neck, and her fingers playing with the edge of the waistband of my shorts. "I want you." She breathes into my ear, desperately. She roles us over, so she is on top of me. She pulls my tank top over my head, followed by my shorts and undergarments. I slightly lean up, pulling her tank top over her head, admiring her breasts, her nipples hard and wanting.

I rake my hands up her thighs, pulling down her shorts. I lick my lips, wanting _all_ of her. My thoughts are bypassed when I feel her pushing me back down onto the couch cushions. I lips wrapping around one of my nipples, my head immediately falling back, savoring the warmth. She gently bites down onto my nipple, making me whimper. "You don't get to make a _sound_." Emily says, challenging, her eyes are unrealistically dark. My eyes widen, and before I can even debate, her tongue comes to contact with my clit. "Holy sh-shit." I stutter, moaning loudly. "uh uh uh, what did I say? If you mutter the slightest noise, I'll stop." She growls. _Damn, she likes to play dirty._

My eyes squeezed shut, as I feel two of her warm fingers slide into me, making it easy for to enter, considering that fact that I'm _ridiculously _wet. Her dominance only turning me on more, _if that's even possible._ It takes every inch of self-control that I have, to try not to scream as her tongue fervidly latches onto my clit, massaging it tactfully.

My hands travel down to her head, pushing her face down as much as I can. Her fingers moving gracefully, at an elegant in and out rhythm. Her lips wrapping around my clit, enduringly. _I can't keep quiet. _"Mm, baby I'm going to cum." I say, out of breath. Her head snaps up, "Well you're not going to, I told you not to make a _sound_." She says in a dark tone. "Baby, please. I need to cum." I assert desperately.

Her head doesn't move, she just stares at me. I stare back with pleading eyes, begging. I push her head back down, but she doesn't budge. "Em, please baby." I breathe out, not being able to think.

I sigh, letting my head fall back as I feel her tongue working me. My hands tangle into her head of silk, rocking my hips against her tongue. I moan her name. _I live for this feeling._

__All of my senses conjoin as my head tilts back, feverish heat blossoming from head to toe, consuming me. My toes curl as I chant her name as If she was god.

She kisses up my body, reaching my trembling lips. I caress her tongue, tasting myself on her. "That was fucking amazing." I moan into her mouth.

Everything else doesn't matter, as I flip us over, giving my love something to moan about.

**_YOU GUYS SEEM TO BE LOVING DOMINANT EMILY. HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? ANY SUGGESTIONS?_**


End file.
